An Assassin's Pledge
by The Twotailed Fox
Summary: Louise Perpet was a girl who didn't have a purpose for living. After almost coming face to face with death, she found a new one, protecting her only friend. To show her gratitude to her savior, she swears on her life to protect him, placing a Limitation on herself. If she ever let him die, she would kill his murderer and then herself. *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary : Louise Perpet was a girl who didn't have a purpose for living. After almost coming face to face with death, she found a new one, protecting her only friend. To show her gratitude to her savior, she swears on her life to protect him, placing a Limitation on herself. If she ever let him die, she would kill his murderer and then herself.

A story of the tale of two assassins,

their meetings, their friendship and eventual interest in each other.

Yet, because their meeting was arranged in advance by a protective brother,

happiness won't be easily found.

In fact, no one guaranteeed happiness for the two,

when one is bound to sinking in darkness,

and the other's future loses its light.

But nothing is set in stone and eventially all secrets will be uncovered.

Killua x OC

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter is credited by Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental

_**It's the first time I"ve made a description for any of my OCs like that but it might help you understand how she looks like and her powers. Enjoy~**_

_**OC's Description :**_

**_Full name :_ **Louise Perpet.

**_Age :_ **Same as Killua and Gon.

**_Apperance :_ **Louise has light crystal-blue eyes which turn a lighter shade when she has bloodlust. She has got wast-length slamon-pink colored hair which is tied in high twintails, each tied with dark red ribbons.

**_Height :_ **She is 157cm tall. (barefoot)

**_Usual attire :_ **Her usual attire consists of a modified miko uniform with a white haori and a dark red hakama, with a miniskirt. She also wears high-helled Zori with black leggins. Louise also wears fIngerless black gloves.

On her right hand, she had a glove hidden in her sleeve but could be extended by moving her wrist up. On her thighs, she has two black straps where she has various throwing knives secured.

**_Nen :_ **She is a Transmuter as she is capable of creating a crimson-colored liquid that copies the properties of lava and glue and can morph it to any shape or form desired while burning it. It can stick or burn, depending on what she desires.

She can create solid walls with Nen for protection like shields barriers or nets. She is also able to fire energy blasts and make them solid when touched and transmute it to lava, burning so her opponents.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter is credited by Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental_**

_Louise's POV :_

"Bisky, I'm going now!" I shouted as I gripped the handles of my suitcase. I can't believe my training with her has come to an end. I have to keep my promise though. I saw her as she approached me, I hate doing this, but I have to lie to her.

"Wait, Louise, are you sure that the Phantom Troupe will be in Yorknew City?" She asked.

"There will be famous items displayed. There's no way they won't be there." I replied, shivers running down my spine as I brought back the memories. "I'll finally get to avenge my family."

She sighed. "Okay. Where is your Hunter Licence?" She asked me again, it was the third time she asked, I'm not that forgetful. I took my licence and held it near my face.

"Thank you for everything, Bisky, for teaching me how to master Nen." I bowed and then left. If I had stayed longer, I would have cried. I win't show any weakness anymore. After all, she was the one who accepted me three years ago and trained me after I fell on my knees and begged. I will avenge the Perpet family and I will protect him, I just have to find him. According to _his _message, Killua is in Heaven's Arena now. It feels like it was yesterday when I met him for the first time.

**_Flashback : Seven years ago :_**

_Louise was waiting in a park as she was sitting at a bench. She was emitting a hostile aura, making children cry from fear as they ran to their parents. The adults were telling them to stay away from the dangerous and weird child again and again as they glared at her._

_The young girl told herself to be strong, it was be becoming a routine after all. She was different, different from most 7-year-old children. She was an assassin of the Perpet family and waiting for her assigned partner from the Zoldyck family._

_"Yo." A voice called. Louise looked at the boy who was standing in front of her. He had fluffy white hair and wore a green hoodie and grey pants. _

_"Are you the assassin from the Zoldyck family?" Louise asked as she stared at him._

_"Yeah, I'm Killua Zoldyck." He replied with a grin._

_"It's nice to meet you, I'm Louise Perpet. Lets go now, I want to get this done as soon as possible." Louise said smiling._

_"Same here."_

**_Flashback end : _**

After meeting him, we went on every mission together and made a promise to stay together. He was my first friend, even though we didn't know what exactly a friend was. But it all changed after all, not because I wanted though, because I had to and I don't regret anything more than that.

_Normal POV : _

One month had passed and Louise finally arrived to the 200th floor. The girl strolled at the hallway but stopped in her tracks when she saw a man with red hair throwing cards at the wall like darts. Hisoka lifted up his head amused and smirked using En.

Louise glared at the man and sent waves of Nen as she walked towards him. Her face was completely stoic as she approached him.

Hisoka smirked. "Well well. Welcome to the 200s, Louise. I guess you've come to Heaven's Arena to train?"

Louise narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, you guessed right. I didn't expect you to be here Hisoka. Why are you here?"

"For the same reason as you. He told me already that you would be here but don't be so cautious, I feel no urge to fight against my cousin." He said amused.

"I know that you're unpredictable Hisoka and I'm not the same Louise I was at the Hunter Exams three years ago." Louise sneered as she crossed her arms.

"I'm looking forward to your battle." Hisoka said as he stood up and left with a smirk.

Louise glared at the back of his head. "Idiot." She then walked to the receptionist who welcomed her.

"Please fill out these forms here." The receptionist requested and handed the forms. "Would you like to register for a match now? In this class there is a self-service system by which you are permitted ninety days of preparation. You may choose to fight on any day during that time. Of course, you're free to fight every day and you can also wait until the very last day to fight. Once you've participated in a fight, you have another ninety days to prepare. However, if you fight before these ninety days end, you'll be disqualified and your name will be struck from all records." The blue-haired woman explained.

"So I have to fight multiple times?" Louise asked curiously.

"Yes. You need ten wins to clear this floor. However, if you lose four times before ten times, you'll be disqualified. And if you win ten times, you have a chance to challenge the Floor Masters!"

"Floor Masters?" Louise repeated confused.

"Yes. The Floor Masters are the twenty-one strongest fighters here. Each claims one of the floors from 230 to 250. Do you understand now? If you defeat a Floor Master, you become the new master of that floor!" She explained as Louise stared at her with lips pressed. "T-that's not all! If you become a Floor Master, you earn the right to participate in the Biennial celebration of combat, Battle Olympia!" She continued but sweat-dropped at Louise's inexpressive face. "No reaction?"

"Why are you so excited about it? You're just a receptionist who tells the same story to everyone. Why bother?" Louise asked as she furrowed her brows.

"You're the same as those two. Why are you kids so rude?" The woman complained.

Louise started filling the forms . "Okay, I'm ready to fight whenever." She said.

The woman held then a key after the read the forms. "Then Louise-sama will be in Room 2224. We will let you know which day your match is."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Louise said nonchalantly as she took the key and left searching for her room. "2222, 2223, oh 2224, there it is!" Louise said delighted.

She opened the door. "So huge!" She threw her suitcase on her bed and went to check all the other rooms. "The bathroom is so spacious and the bed is so comfortable!" Louise was floating on cloud seven. "I'm being paid for killing, just like old times~"

"Could you stop shouting like that?! It's 11pm!" A young man's voice brought Louise back to reality. He was wearing a black turtleneck shirt and purple pants and was close to the bed when he took a good look on her her face. "It's you! Perpet!" Killua shouted and pointed at her.

Louise looked at him. "Zoldyck? Why are you here?" She asked faking surprise _'I have to act as if I was here by chance...'_ Louise reminded herself.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to earn money quickly. And you?"

"The same." Killua said nonchalantly as he sat on her bed.

"How many years has it been?" Louise asked smiling. '_He doesn't suspect a thing, good..._'

"Don't know, seven, eight?"

"You haven't changed. Same light blue eyes, silver hair and annoying and arrogant grin. It's nice meeting you though, Killua." Louise said. _'My first ever friend.' _She thought.

"Hey, did you just arrive to the 200s?" Killua asked.

"Yeah." Suddenly, the TV turned on. "It seems that tomorrow is my first fight." Louise smirked. "Speaking of fights, have you heard of a red haired magician named Hisoka?"

Killua furrowed is brows surprised as shivers ran down his spine. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"No reason. We're just old... acquaintances. Is he a good fighter?" Louise asked.

"He'll fight the day after tomorrow with Kastro. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah. Come to my fight too tomorrow. I want to show you how strong I've become." Louise said excited.

\(^-^)/

The time for Louise's fight had come. The crowd cheered in the arena as Cocco, the commentator announced. "Okay, we have a thrilling match for you today. First we have Louise, who managed to zip straight to this class."

Louise appeared on the platform staring at the place where her opponent would appear. "Her opponent will be Dorado, who currently holds a 5-3 record." She announced as a bald, red-skinned man appeared with tattoos on his body.

Dorado stretched his arms as he walked towards the arena while Louise continued staring at him. A smile appeared on her face as she cracked her knuckles. "And... begin!" The referee announced.

Dorado chuckled as he used Nen and extended his spear. Louise hopped back alarmed.

"And there it is, Dorado's Extending spear!" Cocco commented.

Louise clicked her tongue. "Lava Lava Tendrils!" She shouted as she shaped her crimson-colored aura from her hand and projected it towards his spear and foot. As soon as it collided with his spear, the lava became glue-like, still burning the stick.

Dorado tried using all his strength to get the solid mixture off his spear but it was futile. Dorado widened his eyes as Louise slowly approached him. The girl rushed towards him as she used a blade she had hidden in a glove and stabbed the man a few centimetres under the rib-cage. "Lava Lava undo." The glue-like liquid disappeared as Dorado dropped to his knee, holding his hand against his wound while trying to prevent any more blood from oozing. He stood up as he breathed heavily, but dropped again.

"Dorado can no longer stand! Louise wind the match!" Cocco announced as she stepped out of the arena.

A few minutes later, Killua approached her. "Hey what was this power?" He asked getting suspicious. _'Her power is too similar to Hisoka's... They can't be just acquaintances.' _He thought.

"It was an attack combining Morphium Tendrils and Lava Lava Paste. I'm a Transmuter meaning I can transmute my aura into a crimson-colored substance akin to lava and glue and morph it to any shape desired. I can make it burn someone or something or simply make it glue-like. It can stick or burn, depending on what I desire." Louise answered as Killua sighed. "Why are you sighing?"

"Your power reminds me of Hisoka'..." Killua said as the girl shuddered at the sound of his name. "What's up?" Killua asked confused.

"We're not just old acquaintances, Killua. I lied. We're actually... second cousins..." Louise apologized and then mumbled the confession.

"What?"

Louise blushed from embarrassment. "That weirdo is my second cousin, okay? We took the Exam three years ago, I passed but he failed as he killed an examiner." Louise said and it was now Killua's time to shudder.

He thought for a while." Come with me." He said as he grabbed Louise's wrist and dragged her to Gon's room who was still now allowed to use Nen by Wing.

"What are you doing Killua?" Louise asked surprised. He made her sit next to Gon as he opened his eyes.

"Hi Killua." Gon greeted. "Who's that?" He asked with a smile.

"A friend of mine." Killua said nonchalantly.

_'So you still consider me a friend? After what happened? Thank you Killua. I still have to act dumb though and lie to him and Gon Freecss.'_ Louise thought determined.

"Eh? Why did you bring her here?"

"Yeah tell us, why did you bring me here?" Louise asked, trying to join the conversation.

"She is related to Hisoka and knows how to use Nen. She might help us with your fight." Killua explained completely serious.

"Hey Killua!" She glared at the silver-haired boy.

"Really? What's your name?" Gon asked the girl as he flashed a smile.

"I'm Louise Perpet."

"I"m Gon Freecss. Nice to meet you." He grinned happily. "When did you learn using your Nen actually? You're the same age as us, aren't you?" Gon asked curiously as he changed position on the bed.

"I started my Nen training when I was five but mastered it three years ago after taking the Hunter Exam. My master was one of the examiners actually and I lived with her. But you're right, I'm the same age as you and Killua, 13." Louise replied. "As for the help with Hisoka, I'm not sure I'll be able to help you. We used to see each other but the day before yesterday was the first time I'd seen him in three years. The only thing I can tell you is that he is very sly and has mastered Nen." '_The fact that we text each other regularly is irrelevant, right?'_

"So cool!" Gon commented. "Why are you here actually, Louise?"

"I wanted to earn money quickly so I could go to Yorknew City's auction." _'Well it's not a lie actually. I have no reason to feel guilty about lying.' _She thought.

"We want to go there too! Why do you want to go there?" Gon asked curiously. Meanwhile, Killua plopped himself on the enormous bed.

"I want to avenge my family and so will fight against the Phantom Troupe." Louise said full with determination.

"Eh? What did they do?"

"They killed them. Every single one of the Perpets, well except me and Hisoka." Louise said in a monotone voice even though her eyes were filled with anger and sorrow.

"I'm sorry!" Gon apologized with a frown.

"Don't worry. You were just curious." Louise said with a smile. "Why are you two here?"

"For the same reason. We want to Yorknew City." Killua replied.

"Yup. Do you want to join us?" Gon asked excited.

"Yes, I do." Louise replied with a smile. "But why do you want to fight Hisoka?"

"I have to return him his badge." Gon said.

"His what?" Louise narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"During the fourth phase of the Hunter Exam we fought as he was my target in a manhunt. He gave me his badge after punching me and said that he wouldn't take the badge back until I could retaliate." Gon said as he remembered the humiliation and frustration he felt during the fourth phase.

"I kinda grasped it but okay. Be sure to punch him with all your might!" Louise encouraged as she gave him a thumbs-up.

"Say, Gon, we have to go to Wing-san now." Killua said, completely changing the topic.

"Who's 'Wing-san'?"

"He's the one who teaches us how to use Nen. Do you want to come with us?" Gon asked.

Louise nodded. "I'd love to. Just give me five minutes. I'll be outside Killua's room." Louise said and excited the room.

"Okay." Gon replied and turned to Killua the minute the girl shut the door. "Ne, Killua, how did you meet Louise? How was her family like?"

"I met her when i was five... before a mission. While my family is considered to be the most infamous assassins, there was a family that could be considered our allies. The Perpets communicated using a shrine, the customers would leave a pouch with money and tell the name of their target and what they did. Then they killed those who wronged their customers. They owned and lived at Sandpix Forest, a wooded mountain range in the Caterrow region of the Republic of Mieroth, the republic bordering to the Republic of Padokea. The household consisted of the parents, three sons, one daughter and four grandparents. I don't remember how many servants there were but there were two guard wolfs." Killua explained.

"Heh? They were pretty strong then." Gon mused.

"They were. Louise's grandma was good friends with my granddad so they made an alliance and helped each other with missions. Like I said, I met Louise at a park during a mission. We became partners and then met everyday until she disappeared one day." Killua finished explaining.

"It was fun actually as he was the first person aside from my family who didn't run away at the sight of someone's blood splattered on me." Louise said as she stopped using In. "But I was hunted down by the Phantom Troupe so I went undercover for a few years, that's why I escaped, Killua."

"Since when were you here?" Killua asked, snapping his head towards her.

"Since you began describing the Perpet Household." Louise said, sticking her tongue out playfully. "And there were eight servants."

"Okay, okay." Killua sweat-dropped. "What's with this get-up?"

Louise tilted her head in confusion. "What? That's my usual attire." Louise said. She looked down, she was wearing a white haori and a dark red hakama. She moved her wrist up, extending so her blade and then checked her straps on her thighs. "Is something wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing's wrong Louise, lets go now." Gon reassured and stood up.

"Thanks Gon. Lets go! Oh, now that you know how Killua and I met, tell me the story about how you two met!" Louise urged with a smile. 'Not that I already know it but anyway. Thank you for teaching me how to mask my emotions and tell perfect lies without being caught.' Louise thought as she took out her phone and typed a message. _'**I met these two, everything's going smoothly, Killua doesn't suspect a thing.'**_ And sent it with a smile.

_**Hey guys! This is a new fanfiction. I'll update once a month, two weeks after I update my other fanfic 'The Emperor, the Demon and the Phantom'. I changed some facts like the year Killua went to Heaven's Arena when he was a child and the first time Hisoka took the Exam. **_

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! **_**_I hope you enjoyed this month's chapter. _**_**(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter is credited by Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental_**

_Louise's POV :_

"Today we'll finally begin to train in Hatsu." Wing-san said as Zushi, Killua and Gon were staring at him. I was standing between the whiteboard and Wing-san bored since I forgot to register for a fight today. I glanced at Wing-san beside me, he still was smiling brightly. Who knew that he would be that excited to find out we had the same Nen master? "Once you master Hatsu, you will have learned the basic Nen principles. After that, you will need to work on developing your individual Nen style."

"Osu!" The three said in unison. I couldn't help but smile, they learn quickly, that's good.

"Hatsu is the technique by which you control your Nen. It's the culmination of Nen, and there are six distinct categories. Enhancers are able to strengthen objects. Emmiters can propel their aura. Transmuters can alter their aura's qualities. Conjurers are able to manifest their aura. Manipulators can use their aura to control objects and creatures. Specialists are those with a special aura that doesn't fall within the other five classes. The key is to find the power that suits you." Wing explained as I nodded.

Gon was confused . "The power that suits you?" He repeated.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Nen is linked to individual ability, with two areas of particular prominence. The first would be your natural potential. The second would be potential refined later in life." I explained.

"For example, Gon-kun was born with a flexible, springy body. His acute senses were the product of a childhood spent in nature. From the moment of birth, your Nen aura falls within one of the six categories. While rare, it is possible for your Nen aura to change types. If you attempt to learn an ability that does not fit your inclination, you will find it very difficult." Wing continued explaining as I stepped aside for him to draw on the whiteboard. He drew a hexagon. "This hexagon depicts the relationship among the six categories. The closer a class is to your own, the higher your capability to learn you are born with an aura of the Enhancer category, you will find Enhancer abilities the easiest to learn and master. And the adjacent Transmuter and Emitter classes will also be very easy to learn. On the other hand, the Specialist class, which is the furthest away would be difficult. To illustrate, I'll use skills that you've seen for yourselves. Hisoka was able to turn his aura into a rubbery substance. This would be a Transmuter ability. Gido used his tops and body as weapons by making them spin faster, which would be an enhancer power. However, since using so many tops as weapons also requires Manipulator skills, he wasn't as successful. Αs for Kastro, his Tiger Bite was incredibly strong. Had he mastered it, he would have been among the strongest Nen users. I believe that his aura fell into the Enhancer class. However, he focused his power to create a double, which is a Conjurer skill. And he also needed a Manipulator ability to control the double. Both of those are relatively far from the Enhancer category."

"So neither was compatible with an Enhancer type?" Gon asked.

"Indeed, it requires a great deal of work and natural talent to learn an incompatible ability. And as a result, he squandered most of his Nen potential." Wing-san said.

"So he made the wrong choice." Killua said as he furrowed his brows.

"He was a great fighter..." Zushi mumbled. "It's a shame."

"Well do you see the importance of understanding your own auras and inclinations?" WIng-san asked with a smile.

"Osu!" Gon and Zushi replied.

"Given that, is there any way to learn which category your aura falls into?" Killua asked. Of course there is, moron. I sighed.

"There is," Wing-san confirmed as he filled a wine glass with water and then dropped a leaf. "Water Divination. A Shingen-Ryu technique for classifying your aura. It's also used in Hatsu training. You place your hands beside the cup and use Ren. The result will reveal your category."

"Can I show them?" I asked as I stepped up. After earning a nod from Wind-san, I stepped forward and placed my hands beside the cups and used Ren. I noticed as I emitted a white glowing that everyone was staring at me. "Done!" I said with a smile.

"But nothing happened." Killua spoke.

"Taste the water, you three."

Zushi, Gon and Killua put their fingertips in the water but tasted it.

"My mouth feels like ti's on fire!" Zushi said between gasps as he fanned his mouth.

"It's like eating spicy food!" Gon commented amazed.

"Amazing." Killua said impressed.

"Next one is Gon-kun." Wing-san said as I felt how my phone vibrated.

I went outside of the house and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hello Louise!_" Hisoka greeted me as I frowned.

"What's up, Hisoka?" I asked. He wouldn't usually call me. Text messaging was better.

_"I got a phone call from him, you still have to tell me the details about this."_ Hisoka said and I could perfectly imagine his wide smirk.

"Okay, where are you right now?"

_"At my room in the Arena-"_

I cut him off. "I'll come over there immediately. Let's play cards." I suggested as I hung up on him.

I went back inside as I noticed how Gon and Killua were ready to leave back for the Arena. I immediately heard multiple foot steps running towards me.

"Louise, we were you?" Gon asked as soon as he saw me, right behind him Killua followed with a smirk plastered on his face.

I grinned. "My Nen master called me and I had to answer it! Do you know which category you fall into?" I asked as I changed the topic.

Killua, who was standing next to Gon, nodded. "I'm a Transmuter like you, Gon is an Enhancer and Zushi's a Manipulator." He replied.

I smiled as I grabbed their wrists. "Lets go then, we have to train, right?" I asked, Hisoka was waiting for me.

Killua and Gon nodded. I let a breath out of relief as they didn't seem to suspect me but frowned when I saw Wing looking at me with narrowed eyes. We were staring at each other and then realization hit me, he knew, he knew I was lying.

\(^-^)/

"Hello Hisoka, how are you? You look really well." I lied and smiled as I entered his room.

"Ah, my dear cousin, why can I not believe those words you state?" Hisoka chuckled as he cupped his cheek with his hand.

I shrugged slightly. "I would mean them if you wouldn't make my life harder. My cover almost got blown up today thanks to you. I thought I was clear enough when I told you that we have to communicate via text messages only." I state as my lips formed a thin line.

Hisoka chuckled once more and clapped, "Ah the mission, the mission. Come sit and tell me everything." He asked as he patted at the spot beside him.

I grunted in answer as I sat beside him. I took off my shoes and sat on my ankles. I stared at my lap as I sighed. "Where's the deck of cards?" I asked as he took one out of his pocket and started shuffling the cards.

"You can start, you know?" Hisoka told me as a wide smirk was plastered on his face.

"Well, you know about the alliance between the Perpet family and the Zoldyck family, right?" I asked as I took my cards.

Hisoka looked at me confused. "Elizabeth mentioned it once but I don't remeber, why?"

"Mother didn't tell you? Well a few hundred years ago, an alliance was formed between the Zoldyck and the Perpet family. Members from one family would help each other with missions. The thing is that I was assigned to be Killua's protector by Illumi but he doesn't know about this. I'll have to tell you the details later though. THey'll get suspicious else." I told him quickly as I put my cards down. ''Illumi will surely call me this days so I'lltell the boys that you call me, okay? And remember, only text messages.''

''Okay~" Hisoka mused.

"Oh right, I'm looking forward to your fight. Gon has gotten stronger and so has Killua. Those boys have improved greatly, he'll surprise you, I'm sure of it.'' I told him as I exited Hisoka's room.

_Normal POV :_

The days passed with Killua, Zushi and Gon training every day and Louise fighting, keeping a record of 5-0. As she was often bored, she went to Hisoka's room and played cards.

Killua and Louise were currently in the arena as Louise was about to fight. ''Say, Killua," The girl called her friend's name catching his attention. "Is it wrong that I want to kill the people behind us?" Her tone was surprisingly sweet, almost sickly sweet. Though that seemed to make the boy look behind him and glare at the people who were talking about them.

"It's completely normal." Killua said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Are you excited for your fight?"

"Of course I am! I've already thought of a way to kill her. I still can't believe that I would meet her here. We still have to sort out some things..." Louise mumbled but emitted blood-lust.

"Oi, what's up with those two?" A black-haired man in his forties who was selling tickets questioned the blonde man, who had just sold a ticket to Killua for Louise's fight, as soon as he approached him.

"That's Killua and Louise..." The man whispered in shock as he was trembling.

"What? Who?" The black-haired man asked.

"_The _Killua and Louise from the 200th floor."

"What about them?" The black-haired man questioned in confusion.

The other man looked at his fellow ticket seller in shock. "Don't you know them? Killua climbed up to floor 200 just by chopping his opponent with his hand while Louise is the one who won by killing everyone of her opponents in a different way."

The forty-year-old man with scoffed, "Killing everyone of her opponents? How's that possible?

The other man shook his head, "Don't know, but her full name is Louise Perpet."

At the sound of the girl's full name, the black-haired man widened his eyes "Perpet? You mean the black-list Hunter who killed two thousand people in one night?"

The other man only nodded slowly. "That's right, though I never thought that girl was the real deal."

The two men stopped as they watched Killua and Louise slowly walking off with Louise getting ready for her fight.

"You think she'll have a chance against Mikiu? She's a veteran."

The blonde man shook his head. "No... I bet on the little girl. I bet 50,000 on her."

A few minutes later, shrieks echoed in the arena as Louise beat her opponent by ripping off her head, tossing her head upwards and kicking it with all her might. Although Louise's face was expressionless, her blood-lust was leaking into her voice. "That's what you get for messing with me and Bisky..." She stepped out of the arena after the announcer announced the result of the match.

Back in the audience, the blonde man poked the black-haired man. "I think you owe me 50.000."

\(^-^)/

"Gon-kun, Louise-kun, Killua-kun. Today is your graduation day." Wing announced.

"We did it, Killua, Louise!" They cheered as they fist-bumped.

"Master, what about me?" Zushi asked a bit hurt.

"You still need to train a bit more."

"Osu!"

"Keep at it." "You can do it." "I'm sure you'll become very strong" Killua, Louise and Gon encouraged him.

"Osu..." Zushi said again.

"Gon-kun, I have something important to tell you." Wing said smiling.

"Something important?"

"Gon Freecss-kun, you have passed the Secret Hunter Exam! You've passed, congatulations!"

Louise giggled. "Gon looks so surprised." She muttered under her breath.

"The secret Hunter Exam?" Gon asked.

"Correct. You were able to pass."

"What do you mean?"

"You are required to learn Nen before becoming a Hunter, as professional Hunters are expected to be exceptionally strong. One of your basic tasks as a Hunter will be apprehending evil poachers and criminals. You must be strong enough to fight crime. However, this power is highly destructive when used to wrongdoing. Revealing the existence of Nen during the Exam would be dangerous. Therefore, the test is only administrated to those who pass the public exam."

"Oh, so you were going to teach us or at least Gon, all along..." Killua said, realization hitting him.

"Yes, I should mention that the head-Shingen-ryu master is Chairman Netero." To say that Killua and Gon were surprised would be an understatement. Louise giggled at their reaction. "The master has told me a lot about you three. Killua-kun, please take the Hunter Exam again. You will definitely pass next time."

"Huh?" Killua was surprised.

"Yes."

"He'sright." Louise nodded.

"You are more than qualified. I guarantee it." Wind said with a smile.

"Yeah, if I feel up to it." Killua said as he blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Hey Wing-san... Have you heard anything about the others who passed?"

"Sure. Hanzo and Kurapika have learnt Nen from other teachers. Pokkie is struggling with Ren. Leorio has begun studying for the medical school exam. Hisoka and Illumi already knew Nen so they were qualified." Wing informed them.

"Then Kurapika and Leorio are working hard." Gon said relieved.

"Yeah."

"Um... who are those people?" Louise asked.

"AH... they're our friends. We'll introduce them to you in Yorknew City." Gon said as Louise nodded.

"Now Gon-kun, I have one warning for you. When you fight Hisoka tomorrow, don't push yourself too hard. All right?"

"Yes, sir!"

After a few minutes, Louise, Gon and Killua bid farewell to Wing and Zushi to go back to their rooms in the Arena.

"Zushi, you will continue your training for four more weeks." Wing said smiling.

"Osu..." Zushi bowed his head in disappointment.

"You should have more confidence. You are progressing at an incredible pace. You're one-in-a-hundred-thousand talent."

"One in a hundred thousand?" Zushi repeated shocked. "O-osu!"

"However, these three are one-in-ten-million talents." He said.

"Osu!" _'That doesn't make me feel any better, master..."_ Zushi thought, felling like crying. "But one day, I will definitely catch up!" He declared full with determination.

Wing continued staring at the three. "Biscuit has created a monster..."

\(^-^)/

_'Hisoka went too far...'_ Louise thought furious as she was watching the referee's interwiew from far. The fight between Hisoka and Gon had ended and Gon was standing now between Louise and Killua. The three were facing Wing and Zushi and were carrying their belongings.

"I have nothing to say to you about the fight with Hisoka. You were the one fighting him so I'm sure you understand best of all." WIng said pleased.

"Understand what?" Killua asked.

"What he learned from that fight."

"Gon what did you learn?" He asked as he eyed curiously his friend.

"A secret." Gon replied playfully.

"Gon-kun, Killua-kun, you will need to master your own styles of Nen as you continue down your chosen paths. As for Louise-kun, I'm amazed. As a fellow Transmuter, teach Killua-kun so he can create and master his own unique Hatsu."

"Osu!" Louise replied with a bright smile.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I was able to meet you. You've set a worthy mark for me to surpass!" Zushi told the three.

"You think you can pass us?" Killua mocked him.

"One day for sure!"

"Keep dreaming." "Won't happen." Killua and Louise said simultaneously.

"I can't wait to see you do it, Zushi." Gon smiled.

"Osu!" Zushi laughed loudly.

"Lets go then." Killua said, turning on his heels.

"Yeah." Louise and Gon followed suit,

"Wing-san thank you for everything!" Gon thanked as he waved with both arms.

"Yeah, same here. Thank you." Killua thanked the man.

"Same here too." Louise glanced at the man.

"Take care, you three."

"Zushi, until we meet again!"

"Osu!" Zushi replied and waved happily.

"Well, wou'ved accomplished your objective, right?" Louise said, gripping the handle of her suitcase.

Gon nodded. "Then we don't have any business here."

"Gon, Louise, what are you going to do?" Killua asked.

"I don't have a home anymore to call my own. I went to my old household a couple of months ago anyway." Louise shrugged.

"I'll go back to Whale Island." Gon replied.

"Whale Island?" Killua and Louise asked in unison.

"Uh-huuh. I was able to return the favor to Hisoka, so I want to go back to the island and show Mito-san my licence. It's been over a half year since I left..." Gon replied as he trailed off.

"I guess I'll come with you."

"I'll come with you too then." Louise decided.

"Huh?" Gon was confused.

"I'd like to meet Mito-san." Killua admitted.

"I'd like to see how you spent your free time." Louise added.

"Really?" Gon asked excited. "Then lets go together."

"Yeah, I'll just tag along."

"I'll join you two then." Louise said.

Glancing for the last time at the huge arena, Gon bid farewell. "Bye bye, Heaven's Arena."

\(^-^)/

"Mito-san! Mito-san!" Gon called loudly as he waved with both arms while running towards her.

The woman turned around with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Gon!"

"Mito-san!" Gon ran towards her and embraced her. "I'm home, Mito-san!"

Louise nudged Killua with her elbow and whispered. "Is this what a regular family does?"

Killua shrugged. "I don't know, I also grew up in a family of assassins, don't ask me." He whispered back as they both stared at Mito and Gon.

"Welcome home, Gon." She then looked at Killua and Louise who were walking leisurely. "You must be Killua, right?" She asked and turned to Louise "And you are?"

"That's Louise, we're friends!" Gon grinned.

Louise widened her eyes and so did Killua.

"Sheesh, you should have let me know you were coming home. I didn't have time to prepare anything." Mito complained a few minutes later as she paced around the kitchen. Louise sipped on her tea, smiling as she glanced at Mito's grandmother who was sitting across her.

"It's not a big deal, whatever is fine." Gon said as he sweat-dropped.

"What are you saying?" Your friends came all the way out here to visit." She snapped.

"No, it's okay."

"Honestly, you should have said something first." Mito complained as she opened the cabinet with the plates.

Louise, Gon and Killua smiled sheepishly but widened their eyes when Mito pointed a plate at them. "Are you listening to me? Oh right... Go and take a bath while I make something to eat. And put out your dirty clothes. I'll be doing laundry."

"Okay, later." Gon said.

"Now, You have ten seconds!" She then started counting. Killua and Louise were still sitting down, frozen.

"Will I take a bath with them too?" Louise asked blushing.

"Yes!" Mito replied sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" Louise sweat-dropped.

"Is she always like this?" Killua asked amazed.

"Pretty much." Gon replied as he took Killua's black shirt. "Lets move fast." He said as he pulled Louise's sleeve.

"Why are you two so far way from me? I heard somewhere that friends take baths together." Louise asked a few minutes later as she scrubbed her head, still covering her body with bubbles.

"Just don't expose any body parts!" Killua ordered as he tried not to stare.

"I'm not stupid." Louise stuck her tongue out. _'Of course I won't show them the scars and the tattoo.'_ She thought as she glanced at her back. Whip scars, cuts and burn marks covered her skin while a small spider and web tattoo was on her left abdomen.

"Yeah this is the life." Gon trailed off, completely ignoring the other two.

After taking a bath, the three sat down in the dining room.

"Lets eat." Mito spoke.

"Wow!" Louise felt her mouth water.

"This looks great!" Killua commented as he ate a meatball.

Louise stabbed a cherry tomato with her fork but let the fork down when she noticed that no one else was eating but instead had his eyes closed and imitated them.

"What are you doing?" Killua asked.

"Offering our thanks." Gon said, opening his left eye.

"What does this mean?" Killua asked, poking him.

"Lets eat now. Please help yourselves, Killua, Louise." Mito smiled.

"Right!" the two said in unison as Louise ate a meatball.

"It's delicious, Mito-san. I see you don't cook with acid or snake venom like my mom used to. It's amazing." Louise praised happily.

Mito sweat-dropped. _'Under what conditions did she use to live? Sheesh...'_ She thought. "Thank you. I'm glad you like my cooking." As she couldn't hold back, she curiously asked. "Pardon me but why did your mother cook with acid and poison?"

"Because she trained us to become assassins. All the children in my family had high resistance to poison and pain. I became resistant to all kinds of poisons but it's nice eating food without any in it. Especially food like yours." Louise explained delighted.

Mito and her grandmother were speechless. The girl in front of them talked about consuming poison as if it was nothing after all.

"Oh, right, Mito-san," Gon called as he showed her hsi Hunter Licence. "Look! This is a Hunter Licence."

Mito took it. "Hmm... It looks pretty normal." She stared at it and bent it. "There."

Gon sweat-dropped as he grabbed back his licence. "Hey what are you doing?" He pouted.

"Just kidding. I would never do anything like that." Mito reassured him.

"Man, what if it doesn't work anymore?"

"Don't worry Gon. I once sharpened my throwing knives with mine and it still works." Louise reassured her as Killua gave her a look that said why-would-you-sharpen-your-throwing-knives-with-it as the girl shrugged.

Louise's phone beeped. "Excuse me." She then stood up and walked outside. Using In, she completely concealed her aura and ran towards a nearby forest.

After climbing a tree and making sure no one would notice her, she answered completely serious. "Louise Perpet speaking."

_"Where are you now?"_

"I'm in an island called Whale Island, Gon Freecss' home. Killua's here too. You dodn't have to worry, Illumi. He doesn't suspect me." Louise reassured as she sat on one of the tree's branches.

_"I hope this stays so."_

"Don't worry. I swore on my life, if I ever were to let Killua be killed, I'd first kill the one who did that and then myself. That's how I show my gratitude for saving my life from the Phantom Troupe." Louise said with a sincere smile.

_"Has he removed the needle I have placed into his brain?"_ Illumi asked.

"No, I checked a while ago. He still has it. I have to hang up. They will get suspicious else." She said and hung up shortly after. She groaned and punched the trunk of the tree as she held back her tears. "Killua, I believe in you, I trust you and will so protect you with my life. I will make sure you live the kind of life you want, at any cost. I sorry I have to lie to you two." She murmured and clenched her jaw. She smacked her cheeks with her hands. "I have to conceal my feelings for now." Louise thought as she tracked down Gon and Killua by their aura. She found them lying down on the ground as they roasted fishes. As she concentrated her aura on her ears, she eavesdropped on their conversation. but stayed away and sat on a nearby tree.

"Hey Gon," She heard Killua call. "What are you going to do?"

Gon thought for a moment. "For now, I'll rest up here while I gather information... The information I'll need before I go to Yorknew to look for my dad."

"Oh, what should I do?" Killua asked.

"Huh?" Gon sat up. "You should stay here and go to Yorknew with me and Louise!"

Louise widened her eyes, grateful that they thought of her as a friend.

"Yeah I'm coming with you." Killua decided. Where is she actually?"

Louise smiled. "I'm here!" She ran towards them as and rested on the ground between the two boys as she stared into the starry sky. "Sorry but Hisoka called me and I had to answer it."

"Ah, okay." Gon believed her. "What are you going to, Louise?"

Louise sighed. "I had a goal but I accomplished it," She said, referring to finding Killua and Gon. "I don't know... Hisoka is my only relative and I don't want to return to our old estate by myself... I don't know... but I like you guys.. I'm happy when I'm with you two." She admitted.

Gon's lips formed to a smile. "Stay with us then!"

"Can I?" Louise asked dumbfound and earned a nod from Gon. "Thanks. What about you, Killua?" She turned to the silver-haired teen.

Killua sat up. "There's nothing I really want to do... I don't have anything I want to do like Gon." He admitted and paused

_'Don't worry Killua, you'll be like Gon one day. YOu'll be free. I'll make sure of that.'_ Louise thought as she clenched her fists as she frowned. _'Killua doesn't have anything. He's like me in a way. I don't have anything I want to do now but protect those two, not only Killua but Gon too. We are so similar, yet so different at the same time.'_

"Though there are plenty of things I don't want to do. I don't want to stay at that house or inherit the family business. I guess I'm a little jealous." Killua continued.

Louise turned towards Gon and Killua. "Killua, I think is't fun to be with you two."

"What's that about?" He asked embarrassed.

"I was stuck in that house all day. I used to spent my time killing and learning how to use Nen. I mean you two learned Nen with a teacher. I had my father, a Transmuter blasting my head with an attack so he could open my pores. I was only five when he did that! But anyway, I'm glad I went on that mission with you and became friends with you and I'm also glad I met you and Gon in Heaven's Arena."

Gon stood up and sat beside Louise as he put his arm over her shoulder and squeezed her. "I'm also happy when I'm with you two."

Killua blushed even more with his statement. "W-what are you saying?"

"Whale island is a place for fishermen to stay during extended outings. There aren't too many native residents. There's one other kid here that's around my age and she's a girl. So you're my first friend who's the same age as me and Louise is the second one." Louise smiled and hugged back Gon as he finished.

Killua leaned back and stared at the sky for a moment before he turned his head towards the other two. "My situation was similar. Stuck in that house all day. I spent all my time learning how to kill. You two are my first friends too."

Gon smiled cheerfully and looked at his friends. "Let's go together! The three of us will stay together and go to different places and go on many adventures and create many memories. I'll look for my dad... And you two look for what you want to do. It will be fun!" He said excited.

"It's not a bad idea I guess." Killua agreed. "Until I find things I want to do, I'll stick with you."

"Yep, lets stick together." Louise smiled brightly.

_**Thank you for reading! **_**_I hope you enjoyed this month's chapter. _**_**(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**To everyone reading this story; I will put an end in this story as I just don't feel passionate enough to write this story. I don't think there are many readers who I'll disappoint (but still, you are lovely) and I'm sorry again. I had fun writing a few months ago, but I will stop publishing any chapters for now. I may start it again one day, when the manga's author finally decided to publish a new chapter for example. I don't want to give you false hopes though. I'm apologizing deeply to those who read this story, even the first chapter, even if it wasn't that great. As I've told you to every single chapter of this story and my other one, you're awesome.**_


End file.
